edfandomcom-20200215-history
Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Ed
---- "Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Ed" is the very first episode of season 2 of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy tricks Ed into thinking that Edd is not of this Earth. Plot To their dismay the Ed's latest cash-magnet, a mini golf course, is soon reduced to dust and a soured Eddy, looking for something to soothe the sting decides to play on Ed's love of science fiction by telling him that Double D isn't really human at all but the hybrid result of some fantastic alien experiment born in the laboratory beneath his house. Ed falls for this one hook, line and sinker and becomes Edd's shadow, desperate to catch a glimpse of his tail or better still the gills he's hiding under that hat, unnerving poor Edd no end. Eddy, keen to extract the most from the joke tells Ed that Edd has performed strange insect experiments on the other kids and he fears for his own safety. Later a stricken Ed finds Eddy's clothes on the floor, has his buddy become a beetle? While Eddy masquerades as a cockroach, Nazz confuses Ed more by inviting him to join with her and Edd at a barbecue apparently just for "their kind". Not wanting to miss out on a free meal, Eddy doesn't want to be a cockroach now but he's wedged too firmly in the pail and at the party discovers just how the other kids feel about bugs as Rolf puts his foot down with alarming consequences. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': Eddy's clothes lying on Edd's floor "Oh no! Not Eddy! Take me, Lizard Man!" Edd: "Why are Eddy's clothes doing on my floor? Is he running around naked again?" ---- *'Rolf': out the cockroach is really Eddy "Huh? This is no bug." Nazz: "Is that Eddy?" Kevin: happily "Hit him again!" ---- *'Edd': the time "Oooh! My cocoons need tending!" Eddy: Ed "What I tell ya?" ---- *'Ed': "Am I the only human left? I am alone! I am hungry!" Edd: "Wait Ed! I can make you a sandwich." ---- *'Nazz': him to her barbecue "Lots of food." Edd: "Yes! Join us Ed." Nazz & Edd unison: "Join us Ed! Join us Ed! Join us Ed!" Ed: "OKAY, I GIVE UP! It's no fun being the only human left. So can I be a bumblebee?" ---- *'Edd': "Jonny, have you seen Ed?" pokes Double D on the back of his head several times "''Oh, hello Ed." *'Ed': "I picked a mosquito. As I am ready to be transformed and join your colony!" '''Sarah': her hot dog "What an idiot." *'Ed' a fly: "Buzz, buzz, buzz." *'Eddy' whispering: "Psst! Ed, come here." *'Ed': "Eddy! You're good for a cockaroach." *'Eddy': "Knock it off, just get this bucket off me." ---- *'Rolf': at Edd & Ed pulling Eddy out from the bucket "Are they from this planet?" Kevin: head "Nope. They're from the Land of the Dorks." *'Edd': "Can someone tell me what's going on here?" turns off the lights *'Ed': "Basement!" *'Eddy': "Foot!" *'Ed': sound Trivia *Look closely at the golf machine; after Edd turns it on for the first time, the machine has two menacing eyebrows, but right before the golf club that Ed threw hits it, the eyebrows are gone! *When Ed asks Eddy why Edd is so smart, he has a sock on his hand. While Eddy asks Ed if he has ever known someone to be as smart as Edd, however, the sock is gone, though Ed was never seen taking it off! *When Edd turns on the light switch to Nazz's basement, he flips a switch on the bottom floor of the basement, but when Kevin turns off the lights, he does so with a switch at the top of the basement, although it's entirely possible the basement had two switches. *There is a sticky note located in Edd's bathroom (next to the toilet, behind the door) that says "Don't touch the wall." *When Edd sees Ed with Eddy's clothes, he asks Ed if Eddy is running around naked again, obviously meaning that Eddy has done it before! *Eddy has a green tongue now he no longer has a yellow tongue! *When Ed's holding the mirror scared, Eddy was imitating a ghost while flipping the switch on and off! *The golf machine monster's teeth change number during the show! *It would be rather difficult to get a ball in the golf machines mouth because the teeth cover the bottom even when the mouth opens! Gallery File:Lizardman.jpg|Ed's miniature golf course obstacle File:No.png|Oh NO!!! Video This clip was provided by Daath1 on Youtube ZQHQcJCASJI Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Featured Articles Category:Episodes with scams